In wirelessly exchanging data, on the assumption that data may disappear (be lost), a function to permit retransmission of the same data is generally mounted.
Resending of the same data as described above is effective in the sense of reliable transmission of data. When retransmission processing is repeated, however, delay will be caused by the time data reaches a destination. Depending on applications of data, transmission of data as latest as possible may be demanded rather than reliable transmission. The background art described above has been unable to sufficiently meet such demands.
The present disclosure provides a configuration which can implement a more flexible form of transmission depending on a type of data in wirelessly transmitting and receiving a packet through synchronous communication to and from another apparatus.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing apparatus that includes a radio module which wirelessly transmits and receives a packet through synchronous communication to and from another apparatus and a processor. The processor determines whether or not the packet transmitted from the radio module has been received by another apparatus and selects, when reception of a previously transmitted packet by the another apparatus is not confirmed, between retransmission processing for retransmitting the previously transmitted packet and non-retransmission processing for transmitting another packet instead of the previously transmitted packet depending on a content of the previously transmitted packet.
The packet transmitted from the radio module may contain first sequence information of which value is varied in accordance with prescribed rules each time the packet is transmitted or received. The processor may determine whether or not the packet transmitted from the radio module has been received by another apparatus based on the first sequence information. The radio module may provide the first sequence information of which value has been varied in accordance with the prescribed rules to a packet to be transmitted in any of the retransmission processing and the non-retransmission processing.
The information processing apparatus may further include a buffer memory which stores data to be contained in one packet or a plurality of packets to be transmitted. The selection unit may erase data corresponding to the previously transmitted packet which is stored in the buffer memory, independently of the first sequence information in the non-retransmission processing.
The packet transmitted from the radio module may contain second sequence information of which value is incremented each time data to be transmitted is generated.
The packet transmitted from the radio module may contain second sequence information of which value is incremented each time data is transmitted.
The second sequence information may be longer in data length than the first sequence information.
The first sequence information may be used for determination as to whether or not an individual packet has reached a destination. The second sequence information may be used for determination as to whether or not all of data necessary for an application at the destination have been received.
The packet transmitted from the radio module may contain information indicating whether the packet has been transmitted in accordance with the retransmission processing or the non-retransmission processing.
The radio module may transmit information indicating that the information processing apparatus has an ability of the non-retransmission processing.
The information processing apparatus may further include an operation portion which accepts an operation input by a user. The radio module may have the packet contain information representing a content of the operation input by the user onto the operation portion.
The information processing apparatus may further include a detector which senses at least one of an attitude and a motion of the information processing apparatus. The radio module may have the packet contain information representing a result of sensing by the detector.
The processor may prohibit the non-retransmission processing of a packet containing information on calibration of at least one of the operation portion and a detector.
The radio module may transmit and receive the packet with a communication channel to be used being switched among a plurality of communication channels at any timing in accordance with frequency hopping.
The information processing apparatus may further include a storage which temporarily holds a program to be installed in another apparatus. The processor may prohibit the non-retransmission processing of a packet containing the entirety or a part of the program to be installed in another apparatus.
The processor may have a next packet contain information based on (a) information which represents a content of an operation input by a user and is contained in the previously transmitted packet and (b) information which represents a content of an operation input by the user onto an operation portion and is obtained before transmission of the next packet, when the non-retransmission processing has been selected and reception of the previously transmitted packet by another apparatus is not confirmed.
The processor may combine (a) information which represents the content of the operation input by the user and is contained in one or more packets of which reception by another apparatus is not confirmed and (b) information which represents the content of the operation input by the user and is obtained at a current time point and have the next packet contain the combined information.
The processor may combine (a) information which represents the content of the operation input by the user and is contained in a most recently transmitted packet and (b) information which represents the content of the operation input by the user and is obtained at a current time point and have the next packet contain the combined information, when reception of the most recently transmitted packet by another apparatus is not confirmed.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing method that includes wirelessly transmitting and receiving a packet through synchronous communication to and from another apparatus, determining whether or not the transmitted packet has been received by another apparatus, and selecting, when reception of a previously transmitted packet by the another apparatus is not confirmed, between retransmission processing for retransmitting the previously transmitted packet and non-retransmission processing for transmitting another packet instead of the previously transmitted packet depending on a content of the previously transmitted packet.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing system that includes a processor which executes a control program and a radio module which wirelessly transmits and receives a packet through synchronous communication to and from another apparatus. The control unit determines whether or not the packet transmitted from the radio module has been received by another apparatus and selects, when reception of a previously transmitted packet by the another apparatus is not confirmed, between retransmission processing for retransmitting the previously transmitted packet and non-retransmission processing for transmitting another packet instead of the previously transmitted packet depending on a content of the previously transmitted packet when the determination unit is unable to confirm reception of the previously transmitted packet by another apparatus.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium with an executable control program stored thereon, the control program being executed by a processor of an apparatus having a radio communication unit which wirelessly transmits and receives a packet through synchronous communication to and from another apparatus. The control program causes the processor to carry out determining whether or not the packet transmitted from the radio communication unit has been received by another apparatus and selecting, when reception of a previously transmitted packet by the another apparatus is not confirmed, between retransmission processing for retransmitting the previously transmitted packet and non-retransmission processing for transmitting another packet instead of the previously transmitted packet depending on a content of the previously transmitted packet when reception of the previously transmitted packet by another apparatus is not confirmed.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing apparatus that includes an operation portion which accepts an operation input by a user, a radio communication unit which wirelessly transmits through synchronous communication to another apparatus, a packet containing information representing a content of the operation input by the user onto the operation portion, a processor which determines whether or not the packet transmitted from the radio communication unit has been received by another apparatus, and a processor which has a next packet contain information based on (a) information which represents the content of the operation input by the user and is contained in a previously transmitted packet and (b) information which represents a content of the operation input by the user onto the operation portion and is obtained before transmission of the next packet, when the determination unit is unable to confirm reception of the previously transmitted packet by another apparatus.
The processor may combine (a) information which represents the content of the operation input by the user and is contained in one or more packets of which reception by another apparatus is not confirmed and (b) information which represents the content of the operation input by the user and is obtained at a current time point and have the next packet contain the combined information.
The processor may combine (a) information which represents the content of the operation input by the user and is contained in a most recently transmitted packet and (b) information which represents the content of the operation input by the user and is obtained at a current time point and have the next packet contain the combined information when reception of the most recently transmitted packet by another apparatus is not confirmed.
The processor may determine reception by another apparatus based on an acknowledgement from another apparatus.
The information processing apparatus may further include a detector which senses at least one of an attitude and a motion of the information processing apparatus. The radio communication unit may have the packet contain information representing a result of sensing by the detector.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing method that includes accepting an operation input by a user, wirelessly transmitting through synchronous communication to another apparatus, a packet containing information representing a content of the operation input by the user onto an operation portion, determining whether or not the transmitted packet has been received by another apparatus, and containing in a next packet, information based on (a) information which represents the content of the operation input by the user and is contained in a previously transmitted packet and (b) information which represents a content of the operation input by the user onto the operation portion and is obtained before transmission of the next packet when reception of the previously transmitted packet by another apparatus is not confirmed.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing system that includes a processor which executes a control program and a radio communication unit which wirelessly transmits through synchronous communication to another apparatus, a packet containing information representing a content of an operation input by a user onto an operation portion. The processor determines whether or not the packet transmitted from the radio communication unit has been received by another apparatus and has a next packet contain information based on (a) information which represents the content of the operation input by the user and is contained in a previously transmitted packet and (b) information which represents the content of the operation input by the user onto the operation portion and is obtained before transmission of the next packet when reception of the previously transmitted packet by another apparatus is not confirmed.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium with an executable control program stored thereon, the control program being executed by a computer having a radio communication unit which wirelessly transmits a packet through synchronous communication to another apparatus. The control program causes the computer to carry out accepting an operation input by a user, wirelessly transmitting and receiving through synchronous communication to and from another apparatus, a packet containing information representing a content of the operation input by the user onto an operation portion, determining whether or not the packet transmitted from the radio communication unit has been received by another apparatus, and containing in a next packet, information based on (a) information which represents the content of the operation input by the user and is contained in a previously transmitted packet and (b) information which represents the content of the operation input by the user onto the operation portion and is obtained before transmission of the next packet when reception of the previously transmitted packet by another apparatus is not confirmed.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.